A Summer To Cherish
by Lookin' For The One Tonight
Summary: When Ally's brother Dez comes home from collage he brings a friend. Austin Moon to be exact. When Ally and Austin meet they don't plan on falling in love but fate had other plans for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story! I can't wait for everyone to read it. I'm really happy about this one! Hope you like it. Review!**

Ally's POV

It was a normal Saturday morning for me. The birds were chirping. The morning sun was just peeking over the horizon. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange and pink. I was just getting up. I grabbed my phone and headphones from my bed side table. I put my headphones in and blasted my music. I shoved my phone down my shirt and walked downstairs to eat.

I fixed a bowl of cereal and walked into the living room. I grabbed my phone from my bra and started scrolling through BuddyBook. Just then my favorite song came on and I started singing. Then I was jumping around and singing really loud. Everyone in the house was use to this. They all knew it was dream to go to MUNY. My brother, Dez, got me into music when I was about ten or eleven. Ever since you couldn't get me away from my MP3 player.

My song hit the chorus and I sung on beat with it. The song finished and I was on my knees with my hands at my chest. I heard loud clapping from outside my earphones so I looked up and took out my earphones. There was the cutest guy I had ever seen in my 18 years on earth. "That was great!" He said and flipped his blond hair. I blushed a bright shade of pink then tucked a strand of my brown, curly hair behind my ear. "Thanks." I muttered. "Hey Alls!" My red headed brother said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Austin I see you met my sister." So his name was Austin. "Yep! She was belting out the chorus of some song when I came down." Austin beamed and I turned bright red again.

"That's my sister for you." Dez said and I smiled at him. "Well Ally meet our new room mate for the next three months. He is staying with us the whole summer." He said and Austin smiled brightly at me. "Anyways! Ally are you still going to see Trish tonight?" My brother asked and I nodded. "Well cancel, since mom and dad are gone for the whole summer we're going to have a party!" Hell yea! My brother always throws the best parties. "Trish can come right?" I asked. "Yea but what about Ethan?" He asked. Let me explain. Ethan is my best friend. I've known him since first grade and ever since then we've been stuck together like glue. Just like me and Trish. "Oh yea! I call him later."

"Cool. Cool. Austin and I are going to get the beer and everything. Can you put up everything that really expensive?" He asked and I nodded. My brither always planned ahead. As him and Austin walked out one thought filled my mind. This summer was going to to be awesome!

Austin's POV

"So who's Ethan?" I asked as me and Dez walked out to the car. "Ally's best friend. They've been stuck together like glue since first grade. Why?" He said and looked at me. When he said they were just friends a sense of relief filled me. "No reason." I said and he smirked at me. "I swear dude if you hurt my little sister then I'll hurt you." He threatened. He had that voice that told me that he was serious. "I know. I don't even like her like that." I said. "Yet." He muttered under his breath. I shook my head. This summer was going to be just like any other one. Man was I dead wrong.

**I know its short but it will get better! I hoped you liked it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the 8 reviews! I love you all. ❤**

"Hey Ethan!" I said and hugged my best friend. The party was in full swing. Drinks were flowing. People were grinding against each other. The music was blasting. "Hey Alls! Nice party!" He exclaimed and we both walked to were Trish was with Cassidy, Elliot, Kira, and Dallas were. We were all friends. Cassidy and Dallas are dating so are Kira and Elliot. The girls pressured me to go out with Ethan but we both didn't like each other. I think.

"So what's the plans for this summer?" Elliot asked slinging his arm around Kira. "Cass and I are going to the beach house for a week in July." Dallas responded and took a sip of his beer. "Bro you better bring me!" Ethan piped up and I giggled. "You really wanna be there?" I asked and he looked at me confused. Then he realized what I was talking about. "OH! Never mind. I'll just get you guys a box of condoms." He said and Cassidy hit him in the arm. "Not funny." Cassidy said sternly. "So Ally what about you?" Trish asked and I shrugged. "Staying with my brother and his friend." I said. "Who?" Ethan asked, serious. When it came to guys Ethan was very over . "Austin." I said and pointed at him. He was staring right at me. When he saw everyone looking he smiled and waved at everyone.

Everyone smiled and waved at him. "He's hot." Cassidy mouthed to me and I giggled. "What?" Dallas asked and looked at Cassidy. "Nothing." She said but everyone laughed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The party had gotten a lot wilder As the hours went by. Everyone was really drunk. I was staggering around the dance floor. Must likely looking like a zombie when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and looked up to my mop of blonde hair. "Whattt?" I slurred. "Come on." He whispered huskily in my ear. He led me up to my room and shut the door. "What are we doing?" I asked majorly confused. I was drunk what would I know? He walked over to my bed and pushed me on it. I stumbled back and fell, causing him climb on top of me. "Wha-?" Next thing I know his soft lips were moving against mine. They tasted of beer and vanilla. I kissed him back with so much force I didn't know what came onto me. I gripped his shirt front as he hitched my legs up so they were around his waist. I moaned softly into his mouth as my hormones started getting the best of me. His shirt came off and my hands were all over him. Finally he pulled away from my lips and trailed kisses down my neck.

He nipped at my neck then ran his tongue over it. I knew this was going to leave hickeys but I didn't care. He felt so good. All a sudden his hands were going up my shirt. I arched my back and craved his touch. He lifted my shirt up right to my stomach then kissed my belly button. I moaned very loudly and arched my back even more. He moved his lips from my stomach to my lips again, silencing my moans. His hands gripped my petite hips and I about lost it. Next thing I knew I had flipped us over. Now I was on top and he was on bottom. I looked straight in his eyes, which were pure black with lust. That's when I kissed him hard on the lips. His tongue entered my mouth and explored every inch. I couldn't deny it. I loved the he felt on me.

I pulled away and fell next to him. I was tired and I was started to get a head ache. "Night night." I muttered in a two year old voice. "Nightttt." He slurred and soon I heard light snoring.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I woke up in the morning with a massive headache. I groaned and looked at the clock. Ten thirty. Time to go eat. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and got orange juice and some Advil. I put the pill in my mouth and drunk some water. Then walked into the kitchen. Each step made my headache worse. Jeez what did I do last night?

I walked into the living room and saw Austin and Dez. "Hey Alllyyyy!" Dez chirped. Okay what's going on. Something's wrong. "How was your night?" He asked and smiled. Austin started blushing madly. "I don't know. I can't remember anything." I said and Dez smiled wider. "I know what you did!" This was great. "What?" I asked and he giggled. Did he really just giggle? "Nothing. Nothing at all." He said. "But..." I started and fake tears came to my eyes. "I wanna know." I said and tears ran down my cheeks. This always worked on Dez. He always fell for it. "Not happening Ally." Dez said and I frowned. I turned around and went to my room.

My plan was not talking to either of them till they tell me what happened last night. Suddenly my phone vibrated with a text from Ethan.

Hey Alls! Come 2 the mall I gotta tell u something right now!

Kk seeya soon. Luv Ally ❤

I texted him and set my phone down. I threw my hair up in a bun and changed into black short and a white t-shirt with black converse. I grabbed my purse and phone then walked downstairs. I was at the front door when Austin came up behind me. "Where ya going?" He asked. "None of your business." I stated and walked out the door.

I got in my car and started it. I pulled out of the driveway and started the 20 minute drive to the mall. Music was blasting the whole way and I was singing the whole time. Finally I pulled in the parking lot of the mall and walked into Macy's. From there I walked to the food court where Ethan. "Hey E." I said and hugged him. "Hey! How you feeling?" He asked. "Good except for my pounding headache." I said and sat down across from him. He nodded at me and flipped his light brown hair. "Sooo I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go somewhere later..." He trailed off. Was he really...?

"You mean like on a date?" I asked and he nodded. "Uh sure." I said and he beamed at me.

We talked for a little longer till I had to leave. I drove home and walked in the door upstairs to my room. Did I really make the right choice? Did I really want this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry It took so long to update. it's been a really hard week. My best friend has started bullying me and its been really hard. So if anyone is bullying you feel free to kik me at xxlovelybubblesxx or just pm me. I would gladly talk to you. **

"Girl you look hot!" Trish exclaimed and the other nodded their heads in agreement. I was getting ready for my date with Ethan. I was wearing a black dress that went down to my knees and my hair flowing down my back in big curls with my newly blonde tips. My makeup was simple, it was some foundation and some mascara. Right in time the door bell rang and the girls put the final touches on me. "Ally!" Dez yelled from downstairs. Dez was excited about Mine and Ethan's date. He said it was about time. Austin on the other hand wasn't so thrilled. I honestly don't know why. They still haven't told me what happened the night of the party.

I walked down stairs and to the door. Ethan was standing there in jeans, converse, and a red button down shirt. "Hey. You look great!" Ethan said and I smiled at him. "You look great too." I said. "You too be good now!" Dez yelled out the door as we walked to Ethan's car. "We will!" I yelled back and got back in the car. "Be back by 10!" Austin said and Dez hit him. "11!" God. "10!" No. "10:30!" I yelled to them and Ethan drove off. "So where are we going?" I asked. "For me to know and you to find out." Ethan said and I sighed. Of course he was going to be like that. The rest of the car ride was really awkward. We sat in silence as thoughts and questions creeped into my head. Was I ready for this? Was I ready to go out with my best friend? Did I really like him? Will this work out? Will we still be friends? All these questions came to to my mind but they were unanswered.

"We're here!" He said and I looked up and saw the beach. "Here?" I asked and he nodded. I squealed and got out of the car. Ethan got out behind me and grabbed my hand. He swung our hands back and forth in between us. We walked up along the beach and coming up was a small blanket with a basket right in the middle. We walked over to it and sat on it.

The waves of the ocean crashed against the sand. The gulls were flying over head and the sun was just setting. "Here!" Ethan said and tried to put a piece of chicken in my mouth. Instead it missed and landed on the side of my face. I laughed awkwardly and he smirked at me. This was weird. "So..." I started. Okay this was really weird. "Listen this is really weird and I just want to be friends." Ethan blurted out. "I didn't want to do this. The boys wanted me to do this." He continued talking. I sighed and got up. "This is so STUPID!" I yelled and stormed off the beach. "Dez come get me." I said as soon as my brother answer the phone. "Why?" He asked. "Godammit just come get me." I said. "Okay jeez. Where?" He asked. "The beach." I said and hung up.

I stood there for a good twenty minutes before Dez's car pulled up. I stormed to the car and got in the passenger side. We drove home in silence and when we got home I stormed up to my room. I changed into a tank top and sweatpants. I curled up in my bed and tear started falling. "Ally?" Austin asked from the door. "Can I come in?" I wiped my tears but they kept falling. "Yea." I said and the door opened. I felt the bed creak and Austin get on it. "Ally? What happened?" He asked softly. "Nothing. Nothing happened." I said but my voice cracked. "Oh Ally." He whispered and pulled me into his lap. I curled up in a ball and started crying even harder. "What's wrong with me?" I whispered. "Nothing. You're perfect. In every single way." He said softly. "Perfect."

**bahaha you thought Ethan and Ally were gonna go out. You're funny. Leave me a review. I love you. **

**KIK: xxlovelybubblesxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Happy 2014. Ive been dealing with alot of shit lately and haven't had time to write or do much of anything. Shitty excuse. I know. This is short. I sorry. Review and I'll try to update agains soon! ❤**

I woke up to see Austin right next to me. What happened last night? That's when the memories came back. Oh yea that happened. I sighed and got up to go downstairs. "What happened to you?" Dez asked when he saw me. "Stuff." I said and poured orange juice in a glass. "Ally why'd you leave me?" Austin asked coming down the stairs. Dez looked back between me and Austin. "Wanna tell me something?" He asked. "Nothing happened. We were talking and we fell asleep. Calm down dude." Austin replied taking my orange juice. "Hey!" I whined and hit him in the arm. "Mine now!" He said and stuck his tongue out at me. I snatched the glass from him and gulped the orange juice down. "You're gonna get it now Dawson." He said and I ran down the hallway. I heard his footsteps right behind me.

I ran into the dinning room and peeked around one of the corners. He wasn't there. I put my head against the wall and breathed out a sigh of relief. I spoke to soon though. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and threw me over someone's shoulder. I looked up and saw a mop of blonde hair. "Austin put me down!" I said and hit his back. "Nope." He said and walked up the stairs to my room. He put me down at the top of the stairs and I walked to my room. Right when I was gonna walk in the room he smacked my ass. "AUSTIN!" I screeched. That only made him smile more as he hit my ass again. Fine if he wanted to play this game I would play to. When we got in my room I pushed him against a wall. His hands immediately grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. I put my hands around his neck and leaned up so my lips touched his ear. "Lets have some fun." I said and he growled at me. He pulled me closer if that was even possible.

He looked at me and was about to kiss me but I ducked out of his arms and ran away. I darted down the stairs and jumped on the couch next to Dez. "What's up?" He asked and I shook my head. Austin came down a few minutes later and frowned at me. I smiled sweetly and turned my head towards the tv. "Ally you're in my spot." Austin whined and snorted. "Not my problem." I said. He picked me up, sat down, and placed me in his lap. Dez looked at us. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?" He asked again and we both nodded. "You're gonna get it later." Austin muttered in my ear. "You wish pretty boy." I muttered and continued watching the tv.


End file.
